


One Night Of Many

by nb_vint



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Let the boys rest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nb_vint/pseuds/nb_vint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wasn’t usually this talkative, Jack must’ve looked more like shit than he thought. Was it failure to not mask this pain? Either way it was getting late enough that acting like this didn’t faze him was more trouble than it seemed. Maybe another effect Gabe had on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Of Many

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written for Lu. Eternal source of comfort, best friend who lives too far away, someone who deserves fluff in their life.

If there was one thing Jack had learned through his stay at the Soldier Enhancement Program facilities, it was that weakness was seen as failure. Failure meant that whatever accolades he had gained up until that point, the same accolades that had given him the opportunity to be in this program in the first place, were as good as worthless. 

With that hanging over his head, the hardships he faced through training were worth it. However much nausea crippled him at night and made him claw at his arms in order feel anything, anything once the serum had fried his nerves, was made easier to bear if simply because it had to be worth it in order for him to keep his sanity, his perspective. 

He had once dreamt of returning to Indiana, to his family, but that dream seemed like it belonged to another person now. With the way that the injections had been working to recreate his body, he could almost convince himself it was another person, not just a significantly smaller version of himself. 

Giving into the urge to show a bit of weakness was as tempting as anything he had considered up until this point. The need for a comforting hand, the reassurance that this too would pass was as addicting a possibility as the pain blockers that were always offered but never taken. Sitting on the cots in the medical bay where they administered the injections every week, he began to think that maybe this time would be the time he broke, the final straw that would land his ass on the first shuttle back to Indiana. To a level of invisibility that was no longer an option. 

The thought of not being able to accomplish this made the next injection sting more, for all that he had learned to ignore the doctor’s efficient jabs. 

Standing in the bathroom after nearly crawling his way to his room, it seemed like staring at himself was the only recourse. He didn't know why, but maybe seeing how miserable he actually was would provide some sort of relief. The signs of extreme duress and exhaustion would act as a blanket to a wounded ego. You're allowed to feel this, look at all the signs, no normal man would survive this. 

Looking into the eyes of someone on the verge of crying only worked for so long though. He couldn't cry at this point, it would seem too much like giving up. 

Picking up that wounded pride, he dragged his feet to the door of his room. If he could make it to the communal kitchen, then that was one more accomplishment. One more thing under his belt that he could look at later on down the road and think, I didn't think I could, but look, I did. 

Step by step, the kitchen seemed like an oasis amid the war his body was waging against itself. However many imprints of fingers were left on doorways used as handhelds, all seemed insignificant if he could just reach the kitchen. Maybe there would be some comfort, some repose. 

Standing in the last archway until the communal area, Jack’s absolute focus on his legs’ progress made it nearly incomprehensible to look up and realize his struggle was being broadcast to an audience. Gabriel stood at the sink, staring at Jack’s progressive lack of calm with a look that would be pity if it hadn’t also seemed like understanding. 

“You look like you’re either going to barf, or tear a chunk out of that door.” 

Jack wished he didn’t feel the need to straighten up just a little bit, make it seem like he didn’t know that the door was the only thing keeping him upright at this point. “I’m okay.” 

“Whatever you say, tough guy. I would’ve asked if today was injection day, but I feel like I already know the answer.” 

Jack didn’t know whether he was more angry or pleased by Gabriel’s presence. This weakness that went down to his bones was one he never meant to share. The darkness that had stolen all the light out of the sky while he had been walking to the communal area had made it seem like leaving his lonely room would ensure more loneliness. An ability to lick his wounds somewhere other than the usual place he did that. 

“I think I’m getting more used to them sticking me with the needles. Doesn’t make the pain afterwards any fucking better though. Next time I might just tell the doc where he can stick that needle.” Gabriel said this last bit with a slight grin, as if the both of them didn’t know exactly how little say they had in what went on in the med bay. 

“You can tell him that mine will be next in line.” The wan smile on Jack’s face seemed like improvement already. Maybe he was learning to cope better. Maybe seeing Gabe just had that effect on him. 

Jack walked the few remaining steps to the couches which had once been host to an impressive number of soldiers like him. Well maybe not like him. Most of them were gone at this point, dead or discharged, they were never sure. 

“I have a feeling once you sit down you won’t be getting up again for awhile.” Gabriel wasn’t wrong, Jack had only made it so far as to think about getting to the kitchen, and from there he drew a blank. 

“You might be right.” 

“Alright then move on over soldier, that couch is looking mighty comfortable.” 

Gabriel wasn’t usually this talkative, Jack must’ve looked more like shit than he thought. Was it failure to not mask this pain? Either way it was getting late enough that acting like this didn’t faze him was more trouble than it seemed. Maybe another effect Gabe had on him. 

He sat there for a few seconds more then moved over enough to make room for the man who was set to be his company for the night. The injections had worked on Jack, but they had worked on Gabriel to an astounding degree. The couch that might’ve once fit another person between them was now barely enough to hold both their bulks. Their size made it so their arms and thighs had no other option than to touch. That one connection to living warmth was more grounding than anything Jack could’ve possibly asked for. 

Maybe this was what had brought him out here tonight of all nights. The roving waves of pain were slowly tapered down to the points of contact with Gabriel, not negating their intensity, but redirecting it in a way that made his silly platitudes of Its Going to Be Okay seem more like actual truths. This was the comfort he had never wanted to ask for. 

“There’s no shame in help sometimes, fucker. You’re running hot and cold here and if that’s you being okay, well then I’m the one who must be dying.” Gabriel’s words were a blanket over his pride, making it seem like the failure that lurked behind admission wasn’t so much weakness as it was a cry for help. 

“Okay, then you’re dying.” Jack looked up at the affront on Gabriel’s face, quietly letting out a breath that would’ve been a laugh if he could find any strength in his body. Gabriel’s answering scoff was enough to let the last bit of tension Jack carried on his shoulders drain itself out into the couch cushions below him. 

Maybe it was too soon for crying or giving up, maybe his greatest accomplishment was sitting here, next to someone who knew what it was like to struggle in the face of pride, and feeling more at home than he had in too long. Tonight his body was a cage that at any moment would sink below a threshold he might not be able to weather, but Gabriel’s acceptance as Jack slowly let his head rest on his shoulder made the ability to survive one more night seem closer at hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about Overwatch on twitter, @tevintergods


End file.
